Fight for the Phoenix
by rubyredroses1
Summary: The phoenix plays a role in many countries myths. So the nations are now fighting to claim the phoenix and become his friend. There's just one problem. Who is the legendary phoenix? Kai Hiwatari of course! What havoc and chaos will come of this!
1. Chapter 1

Sooo...I had this random idea that came to me in a dream. My brothers said I should type it up so I'm going to I guess...

Just to be clear, the nations exist in the same world as the bladers in this fic, the bladers just don't know about personifications of countries existence. Well, until they make it very obvious in this fic.

This is also post Season 1 of Beyblade.

Fight for the Phoenix

**Chapter 1**

The world conference hall was absolutely abuzz with excited chatter and arguments. Everyone was talking about it; the first beyblade world tournament.

The prestigious world tournament of the ever popular sport, recently held in Russia, was won by the new and talented team; The Bladebreakers. This team represented the nation Japan, so their victory over the Russian Demolition Boys delighted Kiku Honda.

The Bladebreakers were made up of American Max Tate- making Alfred very happy, the Chinese Rei Kon- infinitely pleasing Wang Yao &Tyson Granger- again delighting Japan.

Then there was the Bladebreaker team captain, Kai Hiwatari. And it was the mention of this moody teen that set off a massive conflict between the personified countries.

"I'm also very proud of their team captain. He may have lost his final battle but the phoenix, Kai, shall rise from his ashes I'm sure." announces a very smug looking Japan.

"What makes you say that, Japan?" enquires young Liechtenstein. Japan smiles at the question.

"Simple, really. In my country's myths and legends, the great phoenix is always reborn after it dies..."

"AIYAH!" China shouted in anger "The phoenix comes from my country's myths! Stop ripping off my legends aru!"

Japan frowned indignantly "As if you've ever come up with anything original..."

Russia giggled in pleasure then replied "I think you're forgetting but Kai came from my country. If he were my ally we would be unstoppable, da?"

"Hey hey DUMBASSES! The phoenix, other wise known as Kai, was a god in Roman myths! And in ancient Italy you jerks! He represents our country!" Romano yelled, his amber eyes piercing with anger. His little brother nodded eagerly behind him and smiled.

America waved his hand at the arguing bunch dismissively "Posers. The native Americans that used to be at my place were worshipping the phoenix before it was cool!"

Frowning thoughtfully, Germany raised his hand "The phoenix existed in my myths too. And was said to be just as powerful as Kai..."

Austria stated his opinion rather calmly, after sipping his tea. "Most of your myths originally came from me, Germany. Besides, Kai is determined and accurate like a true Austrian."

"I agree, Mr Austria. Not to mention, Kai is a proud perfectionist and a great fighter. Just like a mix of Hungary and Austria. Plus, he's handsome. Hungarians are naturally good looking." Hungary beamed smugly, pleased with this statement.

Prussia piped up "Whoa whoa whoa! Wait! Kai's too awesome to be a prissy Austrian. He's so awesome that he is a great Prussian!"

France raised an eyebrow at the albino nation "Silly people. Kai has the figure and brow of a French royal. He clearly represents France!"

England banged his fists on the table "I don't think so! A brave blader like Kai can't come from your place that surrendered to boy scouts! He sees the bit beast spirits like I do! A person with the gift of the sight like that most definitely comes from Britain!" England scowled fiercely at France and America, having made his case.

Greece stood defiantly "The phoenix is a god from ancient Greece! We had the myth long before Rome..."

The clashes and shouting went on and on. Every single country in the place stating their reasons, giving their case. Saying why Kai's gift of the phoenix is put down to their respective country. Many of them had gotten into physical fights with others, all of them competitive.

America, having escaped from England after the brit was hit by a chair thrown by France, looked over all the squabbling nations.

Suddenly, it hit him. America had figured out a way to resolve who would get the pride of the phoenix guardian, Kai, once and for all.

Climbing onto the big announcement stand, America grabbed two large microphones and thrust them together quickly, creating a series of very loud echoing screeches and squeaks. Piercing all the nations' ears obnoxiously, everyone turned to America who was grinning from ear to ear.

"What's the big idea, you burger inhaling fuck?" Romano yelled. Ignoring the jibe, America spoke into the microphone.

"People, listen up! I know how to settle this! Kai's staying with Tyson right here in Japan, right?" Receiving the affirmative nods from everybody in the vicinity, Alfred continued.

"OK! So here's what we do, dudes! We find Kai. First of us to make friends with him gets to have the pride of the phoenix!"

Everyone turned to each other and muttered, some already coming up with ideas. England hated to admit it, but it did seem like a good idea on America's part.

"Great! So I'll get going, bye!" America laughed as he ran off. Each one of the nations determined to win, stampeded out of the conference room to track down Kai Hiwatari.

What they didn't take into account was how hard it would be to complete this challenge. For any nation...

...

Well, here it is! Let me know if its worth continuing, alright?

Please review : )

xxrubyredrosesxx


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Interwebs! Here's chapter 2 because my lovely reviewers Joker444 and Coughdrop asked that I continue! Thanks so much u guys!

I'll be responding to reviews at the end of the chapters, so here goes...

Hope you all like!

Fight for the Phoenix

**Chapter 2- New beginnings and annoyances**

Kai leaned back on the grassy hill then inhaled deeply. It was about one in the afternoon and he was in the local park watching the sapphire sky and entrancing greyish clouds.

Shortly after the world tournament, Voltaire and Boris had been tried for abuse of children in the abbey and plotting against humanity. They were found guilty and given life sentences. Kai thought back to how he felt when he first heard this, an overwhelming rush of relief came over him and his muscles had untensed suddenly.

As if the great weight on the phoenix's shoulders was very much literal, as well as metaphoric.

After the trial, Tyson and his family had offered Kai a home in the form of the Granger's dojo. Max and Rei would also be staying with them for a time as a sort of holiday after their stressful saving of the world. At first, Kai said no but with much persuasion and persistence from the Granger's and Mr Dickenson, the Russian grudgingly accepted.

"Where do I go from here?" Kai thought, his eyes closed and hair swaying against a soft breeze. True, he had become a bit more open with his team in the month after the tournament but...he still had his own goals.

Kai still wanted to be the champion blader, it was in his nature, his pride. If one thing is certain, the moody teen was a very proud perfectionist. But his experience with...Black Dranzer...had taught him a very important lesson;

It wasn't worth it to be the best if there was no fairness in it. It also wasn't any good to be a champion if you had no one close to guide you there and maintain this fairness. He also learned that nothing could be achieved alone. You only gain true pleasure and pride for being the champ if you've earned it.

He sighed and placed his hands behind his head. Kai felt strangely relaxed, more relaxed than he had been in a long time. Taking steady breaths, the arms of sleep was pulling him into her warm embrace...

"KAI! Seňor Hiwatari!"

Sleep fell away again as he sat up, immediately reacting to the call. The voice was unfamiliar, so that caught him off guard. It was also heavily accented in Spanish.

The voice called again, now he saw a man with glimmering emerald eyes, brown curly hair and an unbelievably cheery expression. He was running towards Kai.

"Hola! Soy España! Estoy muy bien, y tu?" The man ran up the hill and reached Kai, breathing heavily from the run up the tall hill. Kai stayed frozen, unsure of how to react. Also, Kai didn't know any Spanish.

"Sorry. Spanish just comes so naturally to me! Anyway, I am Spain, the country of passion! I've come to see how you were, great phoenix!" Spain introduced, suddenly grabbing Kai's hand and shaking it eagerly.

Scowling, Kai suddenly snatched his hand away. Spain's smile dimmed a little but did not fall "So cold, mi amigo, so cold."

Kai did not care. And why was he called Spain? No one's name was a country right?

Another voice. A loud, cocky, arrogant laughing rang through Spain and Kai's ears. As the two looked up, a helicopter was spotted with a young man falling from it. The stranger pulled a cord and a parachute flew up, adorned with the American stars and stripes.

As he landed, Spain spoke up "America, I was here first." Ignoring him, the man walked up to Kai, his colourful parachute trailing behind.

"'Sup dude, I'm America! Good old U S of A! And I'm the most heroic of all us countries of course!" Kai scowled and stepped back. He didn't need this, so he would leave it. These guys had to be playing some kind of joke, claiming they were countries.

As Kai began to leave the situation, he could hear the two strangers bickering over him. Wait...why were they bickering over Kai? He knew the Bladebreakers had fans but usually he would be stalked by females and none of them would call themselves countries...as insane as they were.

Walking faster, Kai tried to clear his head and forget about the whole incident.

000

As Kai stepped through the dojo gates, he heard a soft melody of a finely played piano. He stopped to listen for a moment. Unknown to most, Kai did in fact enjoy music just not the mainstream hip hop shit that Tyson and Max listened to.

Wait...since when did Tyson have a piano?

More importantly, when did he ever give a shit about classical music?

...

Here it is! I hope you guys liked it : ) I'll respond to reviews now;

Joker444: Well here it is! I hope you liked it. I'm not really sure about pairings since I suck at writing romance. Hmmm...I'll have to see.

Coughdrop: I'm really glad you like it! This was just a random plot bunny that wouldn't go away so...yeah : P

Please review! Oh and...internet cookies to anyone who knows what Spain was saying in Spanish.

Hope you enjoyed it!

xxrubyredrosesxx


	3. Chapter 3

Fight For The Phoenix

**Chapter 3- Meeting countries and Hungary's yaoi photo shoot**

Walking into the dojo, the piano got louder. Entering, Kai saw his teammate, Tyson, humming along with the piano, was messing with his beyblade.

"Tyson! That piano's really great, huh? Oh, hey Kai!" Max smiled. Frowning, Kai turned to Tyson with a sceptical look.

"Tyson, since when did you have a piano?"

"Since a rich Austrian dude came in and built it." Tyson replied and Max nodded eagerly behind him. Kai raised an eyebrow and began to think. Was this guy like the one's he encountered in the park? He still didn't get why they called themselves countries.

"Why did you let a random guy come in and build a piano?" The phoenix interrogated.

"Ummm...my appreciation of classical music!" said the dragon, quickly and unconvincingly. Kai stared with a glare that said _tell the truth. _

Tyson hung his head slightly "His wife's hot." He admitted.

If Kai wasn't so annoyed, he might have been amused at how desperate Tyson looked. However, he simply unfolded his arms and headed for the source of the piano.

Opening the door to one of the back rooms, Kai saw a sleek black piano being played by a man wearing aristocratic clothing and posh glasses. Sitting next to him was a young woman wearing an orange dress and bright emerald eyes. Upon hearing Kai enter, the woman turned to him and smiled. She whispered something to the man playing the piano.

The young man finished his song and both stood up. Kai watched, half annoyed half curious, as the man bowed slightly and the woman smiled giving a polite curtsey.

"Hello. I am the nation of Hungary. I'm pleased to meet you." Said the woman.

"I am Austria. It is a pleasure."

Kai frowned. "Look, I know you're not really countries. I'm not like the rest of my team; I have more than two functioning brain cells. Now if you would leave..."

Austria cut him off "You don't believe us? Understandable. Humans are not meant to know of personifications of nations. But then again, you are no ordinary human..."

SMASH! There goes the window. Through the window came two men wearing black tinted sunglasses and both wearing confident grins.

They turned to face Kai and stood with their arms folded. The man with the platinum blonde hair spoke up with a distinct German accent. "Hey! I'm here to be awesome and win the phoenix!"

The other man smiled and stepped forward "Aaand to eat some tomatoes! Right Prussia?"

Kai clenched his fist in annoyance. The Spanish guy again? What's with these guys?

"Sorry Spain, we're all out of tomatoes..."

"Aaawwww..."

Hungary moved toward Prussia, frying pan gripped tightly in hand. "Sorry Prussia, but Mr Austria and I have already made our claim..."

Kai didn't have to be a genius to see that there was going to be trouble. Perhaps if he let them beat the shit out of each other, he can throw them out very easily later. Unfortunately, Kai had no idea that this would be a very one sided "fight".

He walked out swiftly and closed the door behind him. Before he could yell at Tyson for letting these guys in, Kai heard a lot of shouting and pleas for mercy in very quick Spanish and very loud German.

"Those guys are funny, huh Kai?" grinned the idiotic dragon. Max walked in after. Suddenly, Kai grabbed Tyson's shoulders and roughly shoved him into the wall.

"Kai!" Cried out Max.

"Now now Kai...let's not do anything unreasonable..." Tyson held up his hands in a surrender expression. However, before Kai could do something painful to his teammate, they heard a door open.

Then the flash and click of a camera.

Hungary giggled in yaoi delight and grinned at a shocked Kai and Tyson.

"That was so good! Stay like that! I wanna take more pics!" She squealed.

Kai was confused. "Why do you want to take pictures of that?" He questioned, loosening his grip on Tyson's shoulders. Before Hungary grinned and opened her mouth to explain, Tyson caught grip of Kai's wrists.

"Listen Kai...there is a hot woman who wants to take pictures of you...how can you think that's a bad thing?"

Hungary laughed. "But of course! Although, judging from that position...I thought that you two were...into each other?"

Kai was caught completely off guard. Never...had he heard anyone speak of such vulgar things so casually...And the idiot was laughing with the woman! Kai had never felt so humiliated, even after he lost to Johnny once!

"C'mon Kai! It's just a bit of fun!" Pleaded Tyson. Kai saw bloody crimson cover his vision and turned his burning gaze onto him.

"No fucking way..."

"Just because you know I'll top...!" Tyson, saying this in a mocking fashion, was cut off by Kai's strong hands round his neck, squeezing murderously. Max and Hungary dashed forward and attempted to pull the Phoenix away from the world champion.

Someone knocked at the door.

"More countries..." Kai growled. He had enough. He swiftly made his way to the front door and pulled it open, furiously.

"Look! If you're here to see me, I don't wanna hear it!"

Kai, after this outburst, calmed from his blind rage to see four young girls at the door. The youngest looked a little older than six or seven. The eldest looked to be in her late teens.

The youngest piped up "Oh...you're the great phoenix?" She quipped sarcastically. A girl with brown hair in pigtails frowned at her attitude.

"Wy, don't be rude. We're here to win him over, remember?"

The sarky one folded her arms and spoke again. "_You're _here to win him over. I just got bored of popping bubble wrap at my place. And seeing many countries trying to win over this-" She gestured toward Kai "-apparently impolite and short tempered mass of ultimate power is always a guaranteed laugh."

Kai observed silently, what did they mean by win him over? And ultimate power? Is that what they were after?

"I am simply waiting for mon frère to arrive, oui? And you also said you needed my quick thinking to gain a foothold."

"And you're not helping, Monaco! And neither is Wy!" Shouted the pigtailed girl.

"Losing your temper, Seychelles? Is your plan to show you and the phoenix have that in common?" Wy commented. Seychelles clenched her fists in barely contained anger.

"Um...perhaps we simply introduce ourselves? That's a good start when making friends!" The blonde smiled. She looked at Kai and walked toward him, curtseying. "Hello, great phoenix. My name is Liechtenstein. It's an honour to meet you!"

The girls walked in looking around the dojo. While they were looking and arguing amongst themselves, Kai had a moment to think. "Can things get any worse?" He thought despairingly.

Another knock on the door. A shout followed. "It's Rei! I've got the stuff! And uh...Kai! Someone called China here to see you!"

Apparently, things could get worse. And it was going to.

...

Oh Kai...things are going from bad to worse...I can imagine him glaring at me as I type this...

Anyway, thanks to Phenixfeather for reviewing! I've got a few surprises in store for next chapter...you'll have to wait and see...

Review!

xxrubyredrosesxx


End file.
